


Goldie Hoe

by Blackmoor



Category: Fairy Tales - Fandom
Genre: Other, beasitily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoor/pseuds/Blackmoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a sick bastard.... the things I do for an art trade. WARNING CHILDHOOD RAPE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldie Hoe

Goldie Hoe

Once upon a time, there was a young woman called Goldie Hoe. She went on a stroll through the woods despite her mother’s warning of the wild perverts that ran amuck out there. Oh, and the wild animals too.

“What does mother know anyway,” the golden slut huffed.

After a while, she found a house made out of hard wood. She waltzed right in instead of knocking like a normal person. The decor was a normal rustic type for most cabins, but some things seemed to be a bit off.

“Somebody needs to hire a new interior decorator,” the golden bitch sneered.

Her anorexic waist gave a rumble, so she went to look for the kitchen. On a round wooden table sat five bowls. One filled with pomegranates, one with bananas, one with avocados, one with figs, and the last had date pudding.

She went the bowl filled with pomegranates, picked one up, and took a bite.

“Oh, this is too seedy,” she moaned.

She went the bowl filled with bananas, picked one up, and tried to takes a bite.

“Oh, this is too long,” she whined, so she broke off a piece pushed it past her plump lips, “Eww, it’s too soft.”

She went to the bowl filled with avocados, picked one up, and took a bite.

“Oh, this has absolutely no taste,” she hissed.

She went to the bowl filled with figs, picked one up, and took a bite.

“Oh, this is to wet and juicy,” she groaned as the fig juice dripped down her chin and onto neck and size F breasts.

She went to the bowl filled with date pudding, scooped some up with a spoon, and pushed it past her cock sucking lips.

“Oh, this is wonderful,” she sighed blissfully, “It’s so warm and sweet.”

Before she knew it, she had eaten all the date pudding. When the golden glutton realized what she’d done, she took the same spoon she’d used to eat the pudding and shoved it to the back of her throat. All the pudding she had consumed was now back in the bowl along with a few extra ingredients. She had gotten some on her low cut short and decided there was enough drying funk on it. She took off and tossed it to the side, leaving her in a bright blue bra and mini denim skirt.

“What a tiresome rush,” she whispered, “I think I’ll go sit in the den for a bit.”

When she found the den, there were only two places to sit: a strange swing and a wooden chair that had a spike in the middle of the seat.

She sat in the swing and strapped herself in. It came with back supports and stirrups that left her legs spread; and thanks to her mini skirt and thong, her nether region was exposed.

“Oh, this is so awkward,” she whined, “But, the breeze is quite refreshing.”

She undid the straps holding her the swing and got up. As she approached the strange chair, it occurred to her that it would be easier to sit in if she wasn’t wearing her thong, so she slipped it off and tossed it to the side.

She spread her legs as wide as she could and slowly lowered herself onto the chair.

“Oh, this would be nice,” she pondered, “If it wasn’t cold and filling me with splinters.”

The golden hooker got off the chair and decided to go lay down instead. There were only two bedrooms. One appeared to belong to a child.

“Oh, that bed is much too small,” she sighed, “Plus, I’m not into saplings.”

The master bedroom had the biggest bed Goldie Hoe had ever seen.

“Oh, yes,” she squealed as she stripped down naked, dove into the fur covered bed, and went to sleep.

A few minutes later, a family of three bears approached their woodland home. There was a Big Daddy Bear, a Sweet Mama Bear, and Cute Baby Bear. There were getting back from their afternoon walk and as they approached their home, they saw the front door was open.

Out of genuine concern, the Big Daddy Bear told his mate and cub to remain outside while he checked to see if the house had been broken into.

When the Big Daddy Bear got to the kitchen, he had seen that all of the bowls that he and his mate were saving for later tonight had been eaten out of. The strangest one was the bowl of date pudding. It looked liked some mystery ingredients had been thrown in. He took a spoon, scooped up some of the pudding, and pushed it into his snout.

“Hey, that isn’t half bad,” he purred and was about to take another bite when he noticed a white cloth with stains on the floor.

He picked it up and saw it was human clothing, than sniffed it.

“Human female,” he stated, then took another whiff, “Blond hair, green eyes, tiny waist, big rack, and a pert ass.”

Then, the Big Daddy Bear went into the den that only parent bears were allowed in and found the swing smelled exactly like the shirt. He saw another piece of clothing that also smelled just like the shirt, so it seemed that only one human had been here.

He approached the wooden chair and saw liquid on the spike. He sniffed then licked the strange substance. It was tangy like his mate was in the throes of heat.  
The Big Daddy Bear proceeded to the bedrooms and found that his cub’s room door had been opened, but nothing disturbed inside.

He got the surprise of his life as he entered the bedroom he shared with his mate. There was more human clothing on the floor and the hottest wettest thing writhing on his bed. The human appeared to be asleep and having a heated dream. The Big Daddy Bear couldn’t resist such a fine piece of ass, so he crawled on top of the human, mounted her, and rode her like a freight train.

She awoke instantly and cried in ecstasy.

‘What an awesome Golden Whore I’ve found,’ Big Daddy Bear thought.

‘What an awesome Hairy Cock I’ve found,’ Goldie Hoe thought.

“Mommy,” a child’s voice caused them to freeze, “What’s Daddy doing?”

Both turned to see Sweet Mama Bear and Cute Baby Bear standing the doorway. Cute Baby Bear was the picture of curious innocence while Sweet Mama Bear was glaring so hard teeth could melt.

“Digging his grave,” she replied, “Go to your room while Daddy and Mommy have a chat.”

Cute Baby Bear did as he was told.

Goldie Hoe turned to look at the figure that had being fucking her into heaven and saw a big bear to match the other two she’d seen just now. She thought maybe she was seeing things, but nope the two bears in the door were talking and there was another bear with his furry meat in taco.

“EEEWWWW,” she shrieked, “I’m not into bestiality!”

She detached herself from the bear and tried to run away, but the Sweet Mama Bear grabbed her and bashed her head into the floor.

Later that night, the family of bears sat around the dinner table as Sweet Mama Bear brought out covered dishes of a special surprise.

“It smells good, Mommy,” Cute Baby Bear squealed, “What is it?”

“Well, dears,” Sweet Mama Bear still glaring at her husband as she began to explain her culinary genius, “Baby, you have cooked muscles. It’s a good source of protein and will help make you stronger. For myself, I made a meat soup and all the meat came from the head of that foul creature, so essentially, I’m eating the face and brains. And your father is eating what he wanted all along. All the meat from the nether regions, and the hunks of fat on the upper chest and lower backside. Essentially, Daddy is eating rotten pussy.”


End file.
